


good thing you are not a fisherman

by etc_writes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi helps, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid Fusion, Bokuaka - Freeform, Fluff, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Little Shit, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Tease, M/M, Mermaids, Other, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, and a scientist, bokuto is just living his best life, but he is also a mermaid, kurotsuki - Freeform, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23612557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etc_writes/pseuds/etc_writes
Summary: Kei didn’t really understand the craze about the merfolk.They weren’t something out of the fairytales. Nothing magical could be identified in their biology. Nothing supernatural was going on.No, they were simply a new species.An annoying one.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 12
Kudos: 118





	good thing you are not a fisherman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cmajalis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmajalis/gifts).



> Hello! 
> 
> I hope everyone is doing fine at these weird quarantine times, and staying safe <3
> 
> So, due to COVID-19 I was unable to actually buy a gift for my good friend [cmajalis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmajalis/pseuds/cmajalis) on her birthday. Instead I decided to write this, since she said she liked mermaid & fisherman pairing. 
> 
> I kinda changed it up a bit but I hope you will enjoy it :)
> 
> Happy Birthday, darling!

It wasn’t really surprising that the first place researchers discovered mermaids had been the coasts of Japan.

Or maybe it _was_ surprising. Revolutionary even! But Kei didn’t really care much for what other people thought.

And technically these creatures weren’t _mermaids_. They weren’t something out of the fairytales. Nothing magical could be identified in their biology. Nothing supernatural was going on. No, they were simply a new species.

One that was proving to be annoying to no end...

“Let’s try it one more time, shall we?” Kei muttered, taking out another card from his pack and putting it against the thick glass. On the other side lay a beautiful blue paradise with colorful corals, deep rifts, various number of different wild life..... and yes, a merfolk.

As he put the card against the glass, Kei signed with his other hand and clearly said. “Ball” His voice, when echoed through the sound system was metallic but otherwise clear and comprehensible.

However the response he got was...subpar. 

Not that Kei could really file a smashed nose against the glass as a response. He made a note on his pad as that smashed nose was followed by a stupid grin. Then the creature made a graceful roundabout in water, black hair floating around his face but his stupid grin never failing.

Great...

And this was why Kei didn’t get why everyone was so crazy about the whole merfolk situation. They weren’t that incredible!

Yes, they were mostly humanoid. Yes, they had a fascinating biology that actually made it possible for them to breathe both in and out of water. But, their most specific quality was the annoyance they induced in poor researchers like Kei.

Sighing his irritation away, he pushed at his glasses. This time he signed the mock name assigned to him. _T-S-U-K-K-I_ followed by his picture, followed by an angry face.

That got him another grin as the mercreature lazily swam before the thick glass, swinging from side to side. Clearly he was interested, because if he wasn’t, then surely he would have left. After all, he had the whole rift to enjoy.

But this one was weird, Kei concluded. He had always been weird.

The researchers had given him the name Kuroo, surely due to the color of his hair. It was a bit on the nose but really, Kei wasn’t going to criticize anyone when it came to creativity in naming merfolk. And it must have been good enough for the merman that he responded to it.

Leaving the cards, Kei watched as Kuroo drew circles and random signs across the water.

Kuroo was clearly intelligent, given his speed and precision at all the spatial tasks that the previous researchers had thrown at him. And Kei was _positive_ that the mercreature understood what Kei was trying to do with the cards, and the signing! He was simply a different kind of idiot.

Breathing out, Kei rolled his shoulders.

Well, there was always the next day.

Slowly he began to tidy up the cards, and personal belongings he had on his make shift desk. That actually got Kuroo’s attention. In a second the mercreature was in front of the glass.

_Now_ he was showing interest...

When Kei looked up, Kuroo was hovering before the glass, his eyes carefully watching Kei’s hands as he moved all the items into his bag. He looked almost sad which actually made no sense to Kei.

Kei always came back the next day. It wasn’t like he was going to leave all together. Not when he had this immense chance to be a part of the research group. But regardless Kuroo seemed to panic each time.

With a final look at the mercreature, Kei turned and pressed the giant red button on the console.

Even after his capsule was above the water and safely docked on the station, Kei could see Kuroo’s black hair over the water.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-

When Kei had got his acceptance letter for the research project he had been excited. Sure, he didn’t fully understand everybody’s fascination with “mermaids”, but he understood the thrill of discovering a new species and certainly he understood the chance in being accepted to a prestigious research project.

Of course, that didn’t mean he got his hopes up.

When he had come to “High Wildlife Research” he had thought that the operation was pretty standard. Properly organized facilities with experienced researchers and not too bad funding... it wasn’t anything surprising.

In fact there had been only two instances that had surprised him.

The first thing had been the merfolk.

Not their scales or incredible agility, Kei had already known about their biology from the numerous articles he had read. But more so, their customs. He had been completely oblivious to the fact that merfolk actually preferred some people over the others and that they formed bonds with only a select few.

Kei had always thought that the research was conducted collectively. But no, each researcher was actually assigned to one, maybe two, specific merfolk to work with. And the researchers didn’t get to choose! Merfolks were the ones to choose who they wanted to interact with!

The second thing that had surprised him, happened on his third day when he was being shown around by their team head. While they walked around the facility, she was explaining their research process and also introducing Kei to all of their members, researchers and merfolk. Kei had assumed this had been their way of encouraging merfolk to choose their researcher.

The tour had been mostly standard, researchers were polite and the merfolk seemed only interested for a short period of time.

However when they had stopped at the observational deck, Kei had seen the most baffling sight; a man who was in perfect conversation with a merfolk.

The man had been surreal in his own way, his dark wet hair clinging to his elegant neck, his neutral expression drawing out a serene beauty as he sat by the stairs submerged in water, his body covered in wet latex of the diving equipment.

He had looked completely at ease while the mercreature continuously and enthusiastically chatted in front of him. But the most mind-blowing thing about the whole encounter was that- he chatted _back_! Maybe it wasn’t as fluid as the mercreature and maybe it didn’t sound entirely like them but – _He had actually learned the language of the merfolk!_

It had been the most fascinating revelation.

And now, it almost seemed reminiscent of his first days as he approached the observational deck. The open sea looked like a precious jewel with the sun shining across her surface and two figures swimming lazily. In a second one of the figures jolted and moved towards him.

“TSUKKI!”

Kei pushed his glasses on his face. Maybe it was not objective but all merfolk seemed to be unnecessarily loud. Or maybe it was just _him_. In any way, it was extremely impressive for a merfolk to actually pronounce Kei’s name.

“Bokuto” Kei greeted as the wild mercreature got close. Behind him and his giant smile, Kei could see the other man gaining on them. “How are you today?” he asked, being careful to sign as well. Bokuto’s smile only got wider as he made a giant curl with his tail. He was always too energetic. Kei had no idea how his researcher tolerated it.

_Great_ was his reply, fingers moving really fast before Bokuto jumped up towards the deck, hanging on the side. Without missing a beat, he cooed up to Kei, his giant tail creating havoc down in the water.

For some reason Bokuto had always been enthusiastic to communicate with Kei. And he was good at it, too. He was the other reason as to why Kei was sure that Kuroo _on some level_ understood him.

As the water got white with agitation, there was a warning from the second member of the couple. “Bokuto!”

With a glance over his shoulder Bokuto stopped his erratic movement. When he lowered himself fully into the water and swam close to the other man, he looked meek and innocent. “Akashi,” he murmured followed by a series of unidentifiable sounds and a lot of cooing, and a lot of snuggling...

Seriously, Kei had no idea how Akashi tolerated him.

As Bokuto rubbed his nose against Akashi’s cheeks and neck, Kei couldn’t help but wonder. Would Kuroo be like that too? Not that Kei had ever created an opportunity for them to actually touch. _That_ , would surely be unscientific and a disastrous way of butchering research methods.

Though... he supposed it would be interesting to see how Kuroo’s tail would feel in his hands, to see if the merman’s hair was as soft as it seemed, if his skin was cold, or how his gills operated above and underwater...

“Tsukishima?”

Kei blinked to see Akashi carefully watching him. “Uh, yes? Sorry, I was thinking about...” He could feel a blush rising up to his cheeks. “...something else.”

Fortunately Akashi seemed oblivious to Kei’s predicament. The other researcher got up the few stairs of the observational deck, only to sit down where Bokuto could still reach him. And in just a second, the merman was in his space, hands on Akashi’s knees and tail curled up around the researcher’s body.

“I asked, how was Kuroo?”

Oh...maybe not that oblivious.

“Without a grain of intelligence.”

That flippant answer got him disapproving eyebrows but Kei could care less. He was getting frustrated with weeks of inane smiles and twirls in the water. But it wouldn’t do to aggravate a fellow researcher and someone he actually respected.

Taking a deep breath in, Kei forced a polite smile on his face. “I am not like you Akashi-san. You are patient. I can’t simply keep on trying when I don’t believe he is ever going to show any improvement. It has been almost two months.”

Pushing one of Bokuto’s wandering hands, Akashi looked up at him. “He is not averse to conversation. At times he reaches out to me.”

Oh... but of course Kei had seen Kuroo with Akashi and Bokuto. He had seemed quite friendly with them. It was only normal...

“Well, that is natural. You speak their language.”

Akashi smiled as Bokuto tried to get his attention. “Maybe you should try a different approach.” Turning towards the merman he pushed Bokuto’s hair away, fingers gliding down to his neck and going over the now closed gills. The change was instant.

Bokuto preened, a deep rumble emerging from his throat and the ridges at his tail opening to show neon yellow skin, slowly pulsing in bright light. It was _fascinating_.

Prying his eyes off Bokuto’s tail, Kei dreaded Akashi’s answer. “What do you suggest?”

For a few seconds the space between them was only filled with Bokuto’s deep rumbling and the gentle waves caressing the deck. Then-

“You can try swimming with him.”

And there was the problem!

Akashi might have suggested it with ease but swimming with a mostly humanoid but ultimately unknown species with incredible muscle definition, a giant tail and sharp teeth. Yes, that made perfect sense.

“It is perfectly safe.”

Right...

“I am sure, there are fishermen who would disagree with you.”

Akashi’s smile almost looked as sharp as Bokuto’s teeth. “Well,” he said, hand following the open ridges on Bokuto’s tail. “It is a good thing you are not a fisherman then.”

That was the point when Bokuto’s tail jerked, and completely drenched them in one giant wave.

“Indeed...”

Sometimes Kei hated his job.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-

The third thing that surprised Kei had been Kuroo.

He had busted out of the water with messy hair, broad godly defined shoulders, sharp teeth and glinting eyes, instantly drenching Kei in ice cold water and halting the quite enjoyable conversation he was having with Akashi.

And he had the nerve to look quite proud with himself, bumping against Kei’s soaked feet, tackling Bokuto and generally being a giant ass.

He had been alluring...

But Kei was never going to admit to that!

-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Of course, it would have been crazy to actually swim with Kuroo.

Akashi might have been confident enough to risk losing control of a mercreature in open water but Kei wasn’t going to take that chance.

Yet, nothing seemed to change with the merman. Kuroo sometimes went along with Kei’s prompts and actually answered but mostly it was Kei who spent his time putting up cards against the glass, signing and speaking through a microphone to disinterested pointy ears.

Kei knew he had to do something. He had to find some way to communicate with Kuroo.

In his first week, when he had discovered Akashi’s extraordinary skill, he had asked the other researcher to teach him. Akashi’s answer had been on the lines of what a parent might tell his child.

_It doesn’t work that way._

Kei had assumed, Akashi had meant he had to spend more time with the merfolk, understand their culture, or establish some common ground in terms of language. But now he was starting to suspect that maybe it was something else entirely.

So... he had to find a way to communicate with Kuroo. But he wasn’t reckless enough to get in water with the merman, which had led Kei to make a compromise. 

A pool and a boat.

The research facility had numerous small pools designed for treatment of injured mercreatures. Similar to a dam, the pools were separated from the sea with concrete doors. They were filled with the sea water and were easily accessible for the merfolk. They were private enough that Kei would not be disturbed and safe enough that other researchers could access him if something went wrong.

So, Kei had reserved one, guided Kuroo into it and got on a boat. 

Immediately Kei had noticed the difference in methods. For one thing he could actually feel the presence of the merman in front of him. The water sloshed as he swam, the air moved past him as he moved.

And there was also the fact that Kuroo had been extremely curious, and if it wasn’t only Kei’s imagination, almost joyful. The moment Kei had sailed on the boat, he had been there, first circling with interest then showing his head just from the corner of the boat and finally leaning against the wood to gaze at Kei.

His hair was still shiny, his pointy ears parting the wet mess. The details on his tail however, looked different. Kei had always assumed them to be grey but in the sunlight they clearly looked a deep red. Water moved differently on his body as well. It wasn’t a complete entity surrounding him; rather it existed sporadically, droplets clinging to his broad shoulders, following down neck and pectorals.

Kei absolutely refrained from staring.

“Ok,” he murmured, shaking himself to focus and actually accomplish something. Reaching to the bottom of the boat he pulled up one of the cards and his notepad. “Let’s start. After all _I_ don’t have the whole day.”

Kuroo’s only response was a simple head tilt and a soft rumble.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-

It didn’t go well. More so, it went as it always did, which meant there were some moments when Kei was certain they were getting somewhere. Kuroo would actually sign something right and it would hint at an actual understanding. Then the stupid merman would go off and dive under the boat to splash water or to do a backflip, meanwhile continuously chattering.

Another back flip and a few wet cards later, Kei was out of patience.

“Fine,” he gritted out, trying to suppress his frustration. “I apologize for my mistake. I’d thought I was going to have an intelligent conversation. Not kill time with a common fish who can do nothing better than backflips.”

With cold efficiency Kei gathered the cards and put them in his bag, along with his notepad. He was completely focused on his things that when he realized where Kuroo had gone, it was already too late.

With a violent churn, Kei found himself thrown out of the boat and directly into the water.

Ice cold water.

“Aghh!!”

A cold shock went through his body, water immediately filling into his mouth and nose, nearly suffocating him. With erratic strokes, he moved up to the surface, taking a deep breath on contact with the air, coughing and sputtering. When he opened his eyes, a shiver went up his spine. He could only see a blur without his glasses. But none of those were his concern.

That fucking fish! From somewhere at his right Kei could hear Kuroo laughing while he swam in lazy circles. “ _You-!_ ” he accused but abruptly stopped himself.

Without looking at the merman, Kei swam to the shallow side of the pool. He wasn’t going to take his chance with that creature. He wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction either.

Soon his feet were touching the ground and he sulked towards the side. Only...he couldn’t see the exit.

“Not that you will understand anything, but it was really helpful of you to knock my _glasses_! Shit, I can’t see anything”

Frustrated Kei turned back, only to get face to face with Kuroo. Too close!

Kei startled but forced himself to stay still. The creature was making a soft rumbling sound. He suspected Kuroo was trying to calm him down, as he got even closer and closer. Slowly he lowered something on Kei’s nose.

His wet glasses.

As the world once again became clear (or at least clearer) Kei sucked in a shocked breath. He knew Kuroo had been close but when he actually saw him, his brain finally connected the dots.

This close he could feel him. His hands barely brushed against Kei’s neck, his tail curled around his ankle and his voice... Kei felt it vibrate in his chest.

And the stare...

“Kuroo?” he murmured, his voice disappearing at how loud the merman was rumbling.

A gentle wave of the water and Kuroo was even closer, trapping Kei against the pool’s side and leaving no space between their bodies. Kei took a shattering breath. Their noses were almost touching and he could feel the warmth radiating from the merman. They were locked in a trance, tense and anticipating.

For a few seconds everything stayed suspended between them. Then, Kuroo leaned further, crossing into Kei’s space, lips getting closer and closer... and finally brushing.

Wet and soft...

Warmth flooded into Kei’s body, his eyes falling shut. He could hear his heart, thumping inside his chest, blood throbbing in his veins. But he couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t think.

At that moment, there was only him and Kuroo and that brief point of contact.

Then it was over...

With a startle he noticed that the rumbling had stopped and that their lips were no longer touching.

Kei opened his eyes. Kuroo was now looking at him with his head tilted. “Kuroo?” he tried again, trying to stay calm when trapped within muscular arms and a giant tail ~~and just moments after he had been kissed by a merman!~~

For a few seconds there was no response. Then Kuroo pulled one of his arms back to –

_I’m sorry_

_What?!_

Kuroo could actually sign that. He had never-

Kei’s brain halted then rebooted.

“You can understand me!” he accused. “You can _actually_ understand me!”

Moving back Kuroo smirked at him.

_Yes_ , he signed. _I can understand you._

Upon Kei’s shocked expression, he continued.

_But can you understand me?_

-*-*-*-*-*-*-

The trip to his quarters hadn’t been a fun one. No, it had been filled with lingering gazes, knowing smirks and sometimes outright laughter.

Kei didn’t like being the point of ridicule of his co-workers. Not that seeing a researcher soaked in water was a rare sight; they worked with the merfolk after all. But it wasn’t _pleasant_.

It wasn’t the only reason for his mood though. There was something more concerning than being laughed at.

Kei didn’t know what to _think_. As he had overthrown the boat, Kuroo had turned Kei’s world upside down.

He didn’t even remember how he got out of the water. He had been shocked and disoriented. Vaguely, he remembered Kuroo being apologetic, following him and hovering around. And that Kuroo had brought back the boat, complete with all his supplies. Of course all of them had been soaked but it was better than nothing.

The only thing Kei remembered clearly was Kuroo’s gaze. His gills had been fluttering as he swayed lazily but his eyes had never left Kei as he watched him leave.

Kei didn’t know what this meant for the research or for his relationship with Kuroo, or for _him_!

For a second Kuroo’s face flashed before his eyes, wet lips tasting his. Shivering Kei pushed at his glasses. Refusing to break, he took a deep breath and hastened his pace. First, he needed a hot shower then he _would or would not_ think about certain things!

However he didn’t get that chance. When he reached his door, a visitor was already waiting for him.

“Akashi-san?”

“Tsukishima-kun,” Akashi looked him up and down. “I see, Kuroo wasn’t very gentle with you.”

Gentle?... Fingertips brushing against his neck, muscled arms caging him, scales riding up his leg....

Kei refused to blush. “Uh...yes, I- I can assure you he found it really amusing to throw me into the pool.”

Akashi’s smirk wasn’t really kind. “He likes to tease people.”

“Yes, I’ve noticed.”

As Kei opened his door, Akashi lingered at the doorway, his eyes following him. “Are you ok?”

Kei stopped in the middle of the room. Was he _ok_? No, not really. But he wasn’t really ready to think about anything. Though, as he turned to look at Akashi, his brain fired up a series of reasonable arguments. In this situation, Akashi could be his best bet.

“Akashi-san, would you mind if I ask you a question?”

At Akashi’s subtle nod, Kei continued. “Why did you suggest that I swim with Kuroo? I mean... what is the importance of swimming when we are trying to teach them language?”

Also _clearly_ Kuroo knew all the language that could have been taught. And instead was asking if _Kei_ understood him!

Leaning against the door, Akashi was quiet for a few seconds. Then he moved towards Kei, and reached up. His hand was warm was he pushed the wet hair away from his face.

Kei could almost hear his heartbeat.

“The best way I can explain it -” he murmured, moving his fingers down Kei’s cheek. “It is not something easily explained in words. It is a feeling... an understanding.“

Moving back Akashi gave Kei a small smile. “You need to experience it, to know it, Tsukishima-kun.”

Experience...what exactly?

Looking down Kei was lost for words. Luckily for him Akashi continued.

“Why don’t you come with me tomorrow?”

He looked up in surprise, only to see a sincere smile on Akashi’s face. “I will show you.”

There was only one thing Kei could say. “Please take care of me.”

-*-*-*-*-*-*-

They were going on a dive.

Kei looked down at all of their equipment as Akashi meticulously double checked each one.

Of course, Kei wasn’t a stranger to diving. He had been on various ones, most of the time for research purposes and on some rare occasions simply to enjoy the experience.

However, unsurprisingly none of them had been with a merfolk. One specific merfolk, who had kissed him... Right...

For the past few days his thoughts had betrayed him at every chance, always circling back to the way Kuroo had looked, the way his tail felt on his skin, his lips pressed against his... But no matter how much time Kei had spent on the puzzle, he had been unsuccessful at understanding what it all _meant_.

So maybe, Kei was a little nervous.

With a final nod, Akashi got up and gave him his equipment. Soon they were pulling their diving suits, glasses, and oxygen tanks. And the second his body was submerged in water, it was futile to think about anything else. Kei had to give his entire focus on diving.

It was still mind blowing to watch as the rift appeared before them. It was so much different from what you could see from the capsule. As they passed various merfolk, the whole area looked _alive_.

Some of the merfolk actually stopped to greet Akashi, circling and bumping into him. But mostly they weren’t really interested in them.

The only ones interested seemed to find them in no time.

The moment they saw Bokuto, he was already moving. Even from the distance his giant grin was visible. And the instance he reached them, he was all over Akashi, bumping at him in full force, running his fingers through Akashi’s hair and rubbing his face against him. It was all very wholesome and enthusiastic.

It gave Kei the creeps.

So naturally when Bokuto noticed him, well, it was impossible to escape.

Soon Kei was being subjected to the same treatment as Akashi; a face full of an energetic and happy merfolk. It was both scary and fascinating to have Bokuto this close. The merman could easily touch him and push him.

But their encounter was short lived, as Kuroo almost appeared out of nowhere to push Bokuto away and tackle Kei.

If Kei had thought Bokuto was enthusiastic, Kuroo was unstoppable. He was enveloped in a huge hug, his face smashed against Kuroo’s nose and cheeks and the tail curling around his back to pull him closer. Instantly Kei had been assaulted with the memories of their kiss, body burning in anticipation and color rising up to his cheeks.

It had been exhilarating and mortifying at the same time.

And it hadn’t been just for that moment too. During their first dive, Kuroo had been constantly at his Kei’s side, fingers lingering at his wrists, and eyes tracking even the tiniest movement.

They had explored their environment, seeing merfolk’s natural life, their home, food. It had been quite enjoyable and relaxing to discover a part of their culture, too.

In the end, Kei had been too mesmerized to stop himself from coming back.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-

For the second, third and fourth time Kei dived with Akashi, the trips were almost the same. Every time Akashi asked him to be patient but Kei couldn’t really understand what he was supposed to expect.

Kuroo was the same too, casually touching him, giving him hugs, and smashing their faces together, even nuzzling him... In time Kei had started to anticipate his behavior and even enjoy it. After a while, it came natural to reciprocate, to hug back, to hold his arm to get his attention and on rare occasions to even run his fingers through Kuroo’s hair.

After all, Kuroo was very tactile in showing affection; he used his body to express himself. And it wasn’t the only time he was like that.

That had been an interesting discovery.

At their fifth dive, Kei thought he recognized the flick of Kuroo’s tail. It took him a while to pinpoint but finally it had clicked in Kei’s mind. It was irritation! Of course, he had seen the merman do it on previous occasions but had never thought it had a meaning.

At his sixth time, this time alone, Kei thought maybe he recognized a few more body motions. The experience was mostly surreal, like finding and identifying each puzzle piece and discovering the way in which they all fit together.

But after his seventh dive, when he and Akashi had emerged from the water, he had finally got this _sense_ , something close to _language_ in Bokuto and Kuroo’s chatter.

It was vague and fleeting, like water trickling down his fingers. But he could almost understand some words. They were small things like hello, sea, or I.

And at first Kei thought it was the lack of oxygen or that maybe there had been something in the water to cause hallucinations. But he had a full tank and a perfect ventilation system. He had checked.

So, that was how it started. As a _feeling_. As a vague _sense_.

Kei was probably going insane anyways.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-

After Kei’s sixth or seventh dive, the dynamics between him and Kuroo had become quite stable.

Kuroo always came to him first; he hugged him, brushed against his glasses and then proceeded to make lazy circles around him. Then if he felt like it, he went to greet Akashi too but it was almost always brief.

Afterwards, they would spend their time exploring the rift. Sometimes they were accompanied by Akashi and Bokuto. Those times were mostly spent in energetic shenanigans because apparently Bokuto and Kuroo together, were only good for silly games and childish rivalry.

But when they were alone, then Kuroo became... more intimate. When alone, they would spend their time lazily swimming around, with gentle touches and nuzzling. Those moments were by far, Kei’s favorite.

And he didn’t know when it all started to change, when he started to see Kuroo not just as a mercreature, or a research subject. He couldn’t really pinpoint a single occasion for it. Even now, it was a gradual shift, a work in progress, a journey.

It was like how his bedside had started to clutter with all the different gifts Kuroo had brought him; broken coral, a moss covered bottle, a shimmering pebble. It was like how he started to read and puzzle together Kuroo’s body movements. It was like how he couldn’t stop his heart from losing its rhythm upon seeing a genuine smile on the merman’s face.

Kei wasn’t sure where this was going to lead him.

For now he simply followed Kuroo.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Kuroo also loved showing him all the new places he had discovered. Or maybe they were things that he knew but wanted to share with Kei. Sometimes it was a shipwreck, sometimes it was the home of a majestic crab and sometimes it was a hidden beach.

This hidden beach Kuroo had shown him had been absolutely beautiful. The sand was almost golden, and the water glinted like it was filled with diamonds. It was really peaceful to lie on the beach and listen Kuroo and Bokuto chat, in the distance.

So, naturally the beach had become a part of their routine.

Kei slowly opened his eyes to watch the steady movement of the waves.

The sand was comfortable, and the water felt cold against his skin. He had opted to discard his diving suit and left it on the beach to dry. The waves lazily lapped against him but it didn’t really matter to him. Along the next few weeks, he had got used to being wet. Besides, Kuroo couldn’t handle it when Kei was out of water for long.

Suddenly Kei felt a gentle touch at his back.

“Kuroo?” Pushing himself up Kei turned towards him, letting the wave envelop him. Before him Kuroo laid, his hair tousled and a giant shell in his hand.

_Gift_

With a smile Kei accepted it from Kuroo’s hand. “Thank you” he said, slowly exploring the ridges of the shell. “It is beautiful.” Observing the bright smile on Kuroo’s face, Kei then carefully put the shell on the shore where the waves couldn’t reach it. Another token to add to his pile.

A sudden laugh pulled both of their attention towards left, where Bokuto and Akashi were swimming a few feet away. As they watched Bokuto took Akashi in his arms, excessively snuggling the poor man. But from the rare smile on Akashi’s face, it was clearly appreciated. A moment later, they were kissing, unaware and wild.

Coughing Kei shifted his gaze away.

“They are very close, aren’t they?” he offered, fingers playing with sand.

Kuroo looked amused, his tail lazily flickering across the shallow water.

_Jealous?_

Kei frowned, even when embarrassment turned his cheeks pink. “What, no? Of course, I am not jealous! Why would I be-”

With an unexpected ease Kuroo moved close to him, hands grabbing his shoulders, taking and tucking him under his body. And suddenly Kei had a giant merfolk trapping him down on the beach.

“Kuroo! What are you-“

_You have nothing to be jealous of_

Kei stopped, his eyes flickering from Kuroo’s hand to his eyes. The sea flickered in Kuroo’s gaze, warmth seeping into Kei’s skin as if the sun was right inside him.

A second later, Kuroo pushed him down, lips finding Kei’s.

“ _Hmph-_ “

Fire ignited under Kei’s skin, his body suddenly burning up. He could barely feel the water caressing his back, or the sand crumbling between his tightly curled fists. He felt desperate as Kuroo slowly carved a place for himself, as his tongue parted Kei’s lips further, as his hand settled across his ribs.

Vaguely Kei was aware of a rumbling coming from Kuroo’s throat. His fingers caressed down Kuroo’s back and across the tail to find the ridges fluttering.

Weeks ago, Kuroo had asked if Kei understood him.

If he had to be honest, he did not... not at all...

But-

As Kuroo pulled back, his lips lingering, Kei could see the red neon light slipping from the ridges at his tail and illuminating his features. Long fingers softly combed through his hair and Kei realized.

Maybe he did not understand Kuroo. Maybe he did not know where he was headed.

But he was certain; he was willing to try.


End file.
